Jarodin
Jarodin was a Fa-Matoran who became a Toa of Magnetism. Currently, his loyalties lie with the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Similar to most other Toa of Magnetism, Jarodin began his life as a Fa-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, he aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was placed on an unknown island along with a number of other Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining his settlement to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. It was here that Jarodin took up the early profession of a Chute Operator, a line of employment which required him to continually monitor Chute flows and direct all manner of cargo across the Great Spirit Robot. Whilst in this profession, Jarodin was partnered with a Le-Matoran named Treedaka. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Jarodin gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Jarodin was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware, developing a deeply sarcastic streak that endeared him to a local Turaga. Roughly 94,000 years ago, Jarodin witnessed the expansion of Barraki Takadox's empire over his homeland and across the eastern island chains of the Matoran Universe. Although he harbored feelings of resentment towards the League of Six Kingdoms, this development left the Fa-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Unwilling to accept the Barraki as universal conquerors, however, Jarodin and his fellow villagers would later attempt to destabilize the Barraki's foothold in the region in the years prior to the League of Six Kingdoms' downfall. With the Barraki imprisoned by the Order of Mata Nui and their armies dismantled by the combined efforts of the Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta, Jarodin's island was liberated once more. Over the course of his later career as a Chute Operator, Jarodin developed greater aspirations prompted by the Metru Nui Civil War and the universal ramifications of the Great Disruption. Resigning from his position, he then left his homeland in pursuit of a larger venture, settling in a coastal dockyard in the central Matoran Universe. Gradually tiring of his unfulfilling lifestyle, Jarodin would later find temporary employment in a Stelt-based shipping agency and was stationed aboard a vessel as a Navigator. Since the distances between islands were known to change in accordance with the movements of the Great Spirit Robot, Jarodin's magnetically-attuned senses made him a highly-coveted crew member and he was thus able to demand a higher wage whilst traveling the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he become an experienced sailor, though he never lost sight of his dream to explore tropical islands in the south. Roughly 34,000 years ago, Jarodin's competency as a navigator earned the attention of a seasoned Toa of Gravity from the Northern Continent. With the evolution of the Makuta species having recently occurred and with tensions running high between Toa and Makuta during this period, the Toa of Gravity chose to bestow his Toa Power upon Jarodin as a worthy successor. Although unwilling at first, the Fa-Matoran accepted the responsibility and was transformed into a Toa, modeling his armor in reverence to Toa Jovan. Life as a Toa With no Toa unit to support him and with his mentor all too keen on settling down in a nearby Matoran village, Jarodin received no formal tutelage in the use of his Elemental Powers or on the principles of the Toa Code. With attitudes towards Toa taking on universally hostile characteristics during this period, the Toa of Magnetism's early training proved a largely personal endeavor. Traveling between villages within the Northern Continent dome, Jarodin eventually established contact with Makuta Terull. In the interests of molding the drifter into a competent and fully-enlightened Toa of Magnetism capable of patrolling the region, Terull offered the young Toa rudimentary but practical advise in the use of his Elemental discipline and taught him to activate his Kanohi. Proving himself too blunt and imprecise, however, Jarodin felt himself to be an ill-suited student to a meticulous and calculated figure such as Makuta Terull and continued his travels soon after. Whilst searching for a Turaga of Magnetism, Jarodin mastered the fundamental basics of his Elemental Powers and gained a degree of competency in the use of his Kanohi Hau. On the outskirts of a Bo-Matoran colony, Jarodin encountered a Dark Hunter named "Firebrand" terrorizing a Matoran community. Contracted to sabotage the Northern Continent dome by burning down a largest forest on the landmass, the Dark Hunter unknowingly posed a greater threat to the Matoran Universe at large, prompting Jarodin to engage him and ultimately drive the mercenary from the village. During this time, Jarodin was known to have been ferried from Stelt to Xia by a Su-Matoran named Flidus, an experience that prompted the Matoran to advance on the Toa and tell a number of lackluster sea shanties. After the experience, Jarodin resolved to travel by Airship in future. Roughly 30,000 years ago, in the decades following the evolution of the Makuta species, Jarodin witnessed the growing hostility and ungratefulness of the Matoran Universe inhabitants towards Toa. During this time, the Brotherhood of Makuta began a covert genocide of all Toa of Iron and Magnetism due to the threats their particular powers posed to their new Protosteel armor. Evading the initial onslaught, Jarodin was left as one of last remaining Toa of Magnetism, making him an invaluable asset in the eyes of Toa Helryx. Approached by the Order of Mata Nui, Jarodin was offered refuge on Daxia and indoctrinated into the ranks of the organization for his own protection. Order of Mata Nui Taking extensive safety precautions as a high-value target, Jarodin was outfitted with a sophisticated suit of body armor adapted from Exo Toa battle suit schematics. Not long after joining, the senior Order scientist Mersery befriended the Toa and helped ease his transition in the Order. Although he at first struggled to uphold the principles of the Toa Code whilst working for the Order of Mata Nui, he later grew willing to jettison such values. In spite of this, Jarodin's senior officer, Tobduk, actively avoided assigning him missions in which he may have to use lethal force, though he would later take a particular interest in the Toa. As one of the last surviving Toa of Magnetism in the Matoran Universe, Jarodin was also tasked with documenting noteworthy Fa-Matoran principles as a resource to be used in the training of any future Toa of Magnetism. While he found this task to be particularly tedious, this resource would later be accessed by Toa Arker. Routinely, Jarodin was dispatched on sensitive operations that required a liaison figure to mediate between the Order of Mata Nui and various Toa. On one such occasion, Jarodin encountered a Toa of Sonics named Sonitous and enlisted his help in debilitating a rogue Mana Ko, all the while concealing his personal connection to the Order of Mata Nui. Roughly 7,000 years ago, Jarodin led a group of Order of Mata Nui operatives to secure the Toa Fortress with Mersery, which had fallen to a tribe of Frostelus. Performing an extensive inventory of the site and remarking the Toa casualties, Jarodin suffered an emotional breakdown over the ruins of the Toa stronghold, lamenting to Mersery that the fall of the fortress marked not only the downfall of his fellow Toa, but also all physical evidence of the Toa Code. After a brief escapade with the ghoulish remains of a Toa of Psionics clinging to consciousness through use of a Kanohi Iden, Jarodin plummeted into a spell of depression. Securing several sensitive objects of interest, the mission left the Toa emotionally scarred. Despite this, he still bore the responsibility of reporting the theft of the coveted Makoki Stone to his superiors, thus confirming rumors of the artifact falling into Dark Hunter possession. Shortly after the experience, Jarodin retired from active field work and began to documents his insights as a Toa, preserving his experiences and expertise working with the elemental discipline of Magnetism for the Order of Mata Nui's digital archives. Confining himself to the Daxia Fortress, the Toa of Magnetism became a permanent fixture among the laboratories, armories, and data archives, training the occasional batch of new recruits but deferring any real challenges further up the totem pole. Amidst concerns that his experimental Exo Suit being underutilized, however, Jarodin was forced to resume active duty once more. Partnered with a female Toa of Air named Teltata, Jarodin set about preparing the Matoran Universe for the Awakening. Destiny War More recently, Jarodin was drafted to participate in the Order's war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, participating in a number of systematic assaults that destabilized the regional footholds of the Makuta across the Matoran Universe. Early on, Jaroidin was seen challenging a Brotherhood stronghold on the eastern coastline of the Nothern Continent, where a sizable Rahkshi army had settled; a precursor for what would be a full-scale invasion. Backed by the Order's forces, Jarodin was able to swarm the Brotherhood's camp and dispatch the Rahkshi army. To Be Added Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took over Mata Nui's body, the Makuta leveled the Order's base on Daxia, killing many members of the Order. Despite this, Jarodin managed to survive, having taken up an assignment on Stelt in the days prior to the Awakening. Forced to accept the downfall of the Great Spirit, Jarodin went into hiding along with the rest of the Toa population. Joining the resistance forces, the Toa of Magnetism would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. To Be Added Abilities and Traits Loud, boisterous, but nonetheless courageous, Jarodin is a figure ill-suited to the world of covert espionage. Strong as steel and tough as nails on the outside, he is ruled by an innate sense of morality. He typically presents heroic traits and strives to uphold the conventions of the Toa Code, despite his affiliation with the Order of Mata Nui. While he often behaves irresponsibly and has been known to take unnecessary risks, Jarodin possesses the hallmarks of a deeper nature hidden beneath layers of sarcasm and reticence. While he can occasionally appear abrasive towards strangers, he remains fiercely protective of his teammates when provoked. As a Fa-Matoran, Jarodin was able to access the vestiges of dormant Elemental Magnetism Energy and possessed a natural sensitivity towards magnetic fields, allowing him to navigate across the Matoran Universe. Jarodin was also entitled to a considerable degree of natural strength and was capable of greater physical endurance than most other Matoran. When activated, Jarodin's Elemental Powers included the ability to generate, control and manipulate magnetic fields. At will, Jarodin is able to conjure force-fields out of magnetic energy, which can be expanded to protect large areas from energy-based attacks. Furthermore, his manipulation over magnetism entitles Jarodin to increased strength and loosely telekinetic capabilities. As such, Jarodin's Elemental Powers afford him a degree of control over some metallic objects depending on whether or not their particles can be aligned within a magnetic field. Mask and Tools As a Matoran, Jarodin wore a powerless Kanohi Hau. As a Toa this mask was transformed into a Great Hau, which enabled him to project a quasi-holographic force field around himself, blocking most physical attacks. In conjunction with his Elemental Powers, Jarodin often used his Magnetic capabilities to erect magnetic force fields with a high degree of impenetrability around himself for protection against energy-based attacks. In addition, he was known to carry a Moonsteel Greatsword, a weapon of techno-organic properties hewn from a metal alloy used in the construction of the Great Spirit Robot. Able to channel and direct his elemental capabilities, the Moonsteel Greatsword is derived from similar building techniques employed by Nynrah Ghosts in the crafting of the Toa Hagah Elemental Spears. Upon his indoctrination into the Order of Mata Nui, Jarodin was issued with a sophisticated type of exomorphic armor derived from Exo Toa schematics. Able to self-regenerate structural damage and fitted with advanced shock absorbers, the armor was able to sustain long drops and reinforce Jarodin's considerable strength with hydraulic force. Forms Appearances *''Ascension'' - First Appearance *''Exit Wound'' See also *﻿Jarodin:Gallery Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Self-MOCs